


Sticky Blinders

by pcwtosh



Series: A Night With the Stars [8]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Peeping, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: On a cool day in March, Tom and Harrison are out for some exercise when they meet their mate Finn Cole.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Finn Cole/Harrison Osterfield
Series: A Night With the Stars [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sticky Blinders

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

_ Previously: After Party at the OSCARs _

_Cole's hand ran down Tom's side and rested on his arse, "A good British handful I think." He smiled, "Ha, what do you know about GBH?" Tom laughed_

**Sticky Blinders**

Tom woke to bright mid-morning sunshine on a cool March day. Less than a month ago he had had one of the most amazing nights of his life with Cole Sprouse and he looked down with a smile as the mental images stirred his cock awake. He reached down taking hold of his semi-hard 6.5 inches in his right hand and began to stroke himself. His foreskin slid back and his purple head became exposed as it increased in size.

Taking his phone he searched for some pictures of Cole, the blonde American was so sexy. Tom slowly jerked his cock as he ogled the Riverdale actor, Cole_Sprouse_naked he typed. The page loaded, _[fakes]_ he smiled to himself looking at the obviously doctored photos of a smiling Cole Sprouse with cocks of all different shapes and sizes. _[Fine, I’ll just use a shirtless photo for now]_ , he sniggered to himself before he landed on the nude of Cole’s twin brother Dylan. _[Shitttt]_ his mind screamed as he began to jerk himself quickly, Dylan’s body and face was exactly how he remembered Cole’s.

Vividly he reminisced the night _[Tom gorged on Cole's hard shaft, the American boy's cock poked out of Tom's cheek as he rubbed Cole's boner around inside his mouth.]_ Tom could taste Cole’s thick cock on his tongue as he stroked himself harder. His hard shaft throbbed in his fingers as he jerked himself, his purple head shone with a glaze of precum as the thought of Cole’s meat inside his skull increased his lust. The memory of Cole’s smooth sun-kissed skin rubbing against his, Tom could feel the excitement building within his sack as he pumped harder and faster still.

“Hey Tom, are you up?” Harrison called through his door. _[Ahhhh, fuck sake.]_ Tom pulled the covers over himself, “Yeah, what’s up?” Tom replied, the door opened and Harrison’s head peaked through, “wanna go for a run in about 10 minutes? I’ll make you breakfast after.” he smiled. “Ha, cool. Be out in a mo.” Tom replied then huffed to himself, annoyed he couldn't finish himself off. He got out of bed and took out his running gear; a pair of running trainers, basketball shorts and a tight sport t-shirt. He moved into the living room stretching as Harrison joined him.

Heading to Richmond Park in South West London, they embarked on a 5km cross country. The park was wide in area, spanning from Roehampton to Kingston and around to Richmond surrounded by all types of communities. They set off on their jog across the soft terrain, inside the park to their left were a herd of deer grazing peacefully. The pair of them huffed as they built up speed, Tom cursed Harrison under his breath, _[I just needed two more minutes]_ he scowled to himself, _[bless him, he had no idea.]_

The crisp day was still, the sun shone weakly down on the pair of them as they trekked around the scenic park. As they progressed the heat began to rise, Tom could feel the beads of sweat forming across his forehead, under his armpits, across his back and now streaming down his face. “Faster.” Tom huffed as he and Harrison entered the final stretch, they sped up for a final dash to the line and slowed down dramatically with a few extra steps before coming to a halt sucking in the cold March morning air.

They began the journey back home, “I’ll have pancakes with strawberries thanks.” Tom smirked. “Hey!” Tom and Harrison swung around to the sight of Finn Cole approaching beaming. “How’s it going lads?” The Peaky Blinders actor asked exchanging handshakes with them both. “Finn, great to see you.” “Yeah nice to see you man, just having a workout.” Tom explained, “I can see.” Finn winked, “You boys doing much today?” he finished. Tom and Harrison looked at each other, “don’t think so no.” Harrison replied. “Let’s have a few bevs this evening then?” Finn smiled. “Sounds like a plan, I’ll text you later.” Tom smiled. They shook hands again and turned to get on with their day.

Tom and Harrison returned to their house and got themselves cleaned up after their run. Tom allowed the water to thunder down over his smooth, muscly body. His fingers traced his abs proud of the definition he had built up, very fitting of a superhero pin up. Tom shook his head waving his hair to allow water to filter through to his scalp then ruffled his wavy locks. Lathering the soap against his smooth naked skin the actor smiled. The soapy suds glazed his skin, cleaning the sticky sweat from his toned body with a silky sheen of creamy liquid.

Tom rinsed himself off before stepping out of the shower and into a nice warm robe. Striding to the kitchen he sat down, joined a moment later by Harrison. "How are you feeling now?" Harrison began, "really good, I could do another 5k, how about you?" Tom replied, "yeah I can definitely feel the burn in my hamstrings." Harrison answered, screwing up his face as he spoke. "Any requests?" He continued, "A nice eggs royale please?" Tom beamed, Harrison nodded turning to the fridge and returning with the ingredients.

“How crazy was it seeing Finn?” Tom started. “They’re always about, I’ve got Joe on Insta.” Harrison replied indifferently. “Ahh, I should probably get on that. You gonna come for a drink then?” Tom asked excitedly, “for a bit maybe, I may go and catch up with a mate later.” “A mate, you have friends outside of the two of us?” Tom teased feigning hurt. Harrison glanced up at Tom smiling, “this friend can do things that you can’t.” he winked. “Try me.” Tom laughed. “One day I will Tom, but not today, better save up in case I’m expected to perform.” Harrison beamed.

Harrison presented Tom with his plate of food, the actor's eyes lit up at his brunch. "Thanks mate, so who is this girl?" Tom started stuffing his face full of eggs. "Someone off Tinder, brunette, late 20s and a nice rack." Harrison replied, settling down across from Tom. "Nice, any reason for going older?" Tom answered through another mouthful of food. "Yeah, I can't be bothered with anymore self-obsessed, self-conscious gold diggers. As soon as they see a pic of us they think I'm loaded." "You ain't poor!" Tom chuckled, swallowing another load of eggs. "Pipe down you, eat your food." Harrison snapped filling his own mouth with a fork full of food. 

"That was awesome." Tom grinned, patting his belly before clearing up their plates and putting them into the dishwasher. "You wanna check what time Finn wants to meet?" Tom asked as he moved, "sure." Harrison nodded, pulling out his phone. "6pm at The Ram he said, I can make that, my date isn't till 730." Harrison called a few moments later. "Yeah perfect, that gives me some time to go to the gym." Tom replied, Harrison smirked and he had to hand it to Tom, the boy looked amazing and constantly working out between movies was a major factor.

Evening fell and Tom got himself ready; a pair of chinos, a muscle fit long sleeve plain shirt and a pair of loafers. Finally a splash of aftershave and he was ready to go, he left his room to find Harrison waiting for him. “You ready pretty boy?” Harrison teased, “I am, how about you bitch?” Tom grinned. "Yeah, let's go." Harrison replied heading towards the front door. 

They completed the short walk down to the riverside and on to the pub. On a chilly winter evening the pub was quiet so the boys found themselves a table in the corner. The pub was a strange mix of modern gastropub with tatty wooden dining chairs and tables, the walls were painted with a light blue finish and hosted several pictures of random dogs.

"I'll have a bitter." Tom smiled, handing his credit card to Harrison who returned a few moments later with a pint of Adnams Ghost Ship and a gin and tonic. "Thanks." Tom beamed, "G&T?" "Yeah, I don't want to feel bloated later." Harrison winked. "Sure, just let me know when you're back and we can just have the usual evening wank yeah." "Evening gents." Tom and Harrison shot a frightened look sideways to see Finn beaming back at them, "sorry to interrupt you, does anyone need a drink?" He asked, the pair of them shook their heads and Finn strode off to the bar. "Nicely done Tom." Harrison hissed, Tom blushed "fuck, nah it's cool we can just explain your date and he will understand." "You better hope he had." Harrison huffed, "just don't start with it, in fact you explain yourself after I'm gone." He finished. Tom nodded as Finn returned with a pint of craft beer.

“So lads, what’s new?” Finn beamed sitting down with his beer. Tom and Harrison glanced at each other, Finn sniggered silently to himself through his beer watching the pair of them shift uneasily. "Harrison's buggering off in an hour to chase a bit of crumpet." Tom blurted, Harrison shot a look of surprise at Tom before grinning back at Finn. "Well we will see, it's a date and she seems decent, yunno." He explained. Finn nodded content with the explanation. "How about you Tom, any crumpet on the agenda for you?" Finn smiled turning towards the superhero. "Nah, none for me right now." Tom replied, Finn nodded again before taking a sip of his drink. "What about you Finn? You had any more luck now you're a bad boy gangster?" Harrison chimed. "Being a Shelby definitely has its perks, but I'm still free and single. I'm not ready for anything serious." Finn grinned smugly. 

The lads continued to discuss the new developments in their lives, Harrison shared a picture of his date. "Tasty." Finn beamed glancing towards Tom as he spoke. "And with that boys, I think it's time for me to depart." Harrison beamed downing the rest of his drink and exhaling with satisfaction as he stood up. "Make sure he's home at a reasonable hour." He added grinning as he shook Finn's hand and nodded towards Tom. Tom chuckled, raising his middle finger, "and you be sure not to put out on the first date...or be wary if she does!" He grinned offering a fist bump before Harrison wheeled away and strode towards the exit.

"What about you then mate?" Finn turned back to Tom. "You must've had a bit of something to talk about?" He finished. "Yeah kinda, I managed to hook up at the OSCARs." Tom smiled taking a sip of his beer watching Finn on tenterhooks. "Oh yeah?" Finn replied. "You know Cole Sprouse." Tom answered slowly, Finn nodded. "fucked, me and he fucked me hard." Tom whispered. "Noiceee. Well done you." Finn grinned. "Thanks." Tom beamed proudly, sipping his beer again. "That it?" Finn grinned. Tom felt his smile fade, Finn's smiled broadened. "Ahh hush you." Tom scowled. "Well drink up and let's sack this place off then!" Finn sniggered, taking a big gulp of his beer. The superhero didn't take long to make up his mind emptying his glass. "Keen." Finn winked, throwing back his own beer standing up and following Tom to the exit.

A few minutes later they stepped into Tom's flat. "You want a drink or anything?" Tom asked, throwing his keys into a bowl, "no, I just want a go on that arse." Finn beamed. "Bring me that D then!" Tom smiled, taking Finn by the hand and leading the way to the bedroom. Turning to face the Peaky Blinder, the actors kissed deeply. Tom’s fingers unbuttoned Finn’s shirt rapidly as their tongues slipped into each other’s throats. Finn’s fingers mirrored Tom’s, unbuttoning the superhero’s shirt pushing the shirts down each other’s arms simultaneously.

Tom placed his hand against Finn’s broad chest, his hands wandering down the gangster’s toned body. The 23-year-old reached Finn’s jeans and wasted no time unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. Tom felt his own jeans slipping over his hips as the 24-year-old pushed them down.

Sliding his feet out of his jeans, Tom jumped on to the bed lying there naked half on his side. Finn kicked aside his jeans and clambered on to the bed joining Tom. Finn’s cock hung semi-hard as he moved over Tom, resting his weight on top of the naked superhero. They kissed hard again, Tom savouring the feeling of Finn pressed up against him before the 24-year-old rolled alongside.

Finn glanced down Tom’s smooth toned body and smiled, “you’re in great shape.” he beamed. Tom surveyed Finn, the 24-year-old was muscular with hair around his nipples, across his pecs and down his treasure trail. Tom reached across to Finn’s semi, his cock throbbed into Tom’s hand and began to thicken. “As are you!” Finn replied glaring menacingly at Tom’s bubble butt. The gangster’s eyes studied Tom’s form, the way his velvet smooth skin looked running down his ripped back before rising up to the perfect pale mound that was his arse. Finn’s mind was already deep in there, Tom’s arse looked ripe and ready for fucking. 

Tom was busy surveying Finn’s cock, fully erect, the 24-year-old was now clearly 8 inches of prime meat, his skin decorated with a little more yellow to Tom’s paleness. Tom pulled the thin outer skin revealing Finn’s swollen head, purple and full of blood. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me with his.” the superhero smiled pulling the skin up and down gently. “I can’t wait to fuck that bubble butt.” Finn replied, his eyes looking along Tom’s perfect frame again.

Tom stroked Finn’s cock slowly, his brown eyes fixed on the thin foreskin as it moved over his tip. The 23-year-old eased forward and swallowed Finn’s cock, sliding down the top half of his pole and sucking. The gangster exhaled with a satisfied grin, his dick wet and ready for action. Tom found his rhythm instantly sliding down the 24-year-old’s shaft like a pro. Finn beamed in surprised delight watching his pole disappearing inside Tom's face. The superhero devoured Finn’s cock, he slurped hungrily at the 24-year-old’s pole holding the shaft steady and kissing Finn’s swollen uncut head before swallowing him again. Finn groaned encouragingly, his pulsing in Tom's mouth as the 23-year-old orally satisfied him. Finn ran his hands through Tom's hair as the superhero worked his cock. Tom's ability to deep throat Finn worked up a storm in the Peaky Blinder's balls. The 24-year-old pressed Tom's head down, willing the toned actor to work his cock deeper. 

"I think you need to give me that arse." Finn beamed. Tom continued to slide his tongue along Finn's shaft whilst he repositioned himself. Finn's eyes widened excitedly, mesmerised by Tom's pale peachy globes turning to face him. Finn's brown eyes took in Tom's beautiful crack as he took Tom's muscly cheeks in his hands. A thin trail of dark hairs came down the bottom of Tom's back and around his pink hole. 

Tom forced Finn's head to the back of his throat and then jumped slightly reacting to a large glob of spit hitting his ring. Finn's wide tongue pressed hard into Tom's ring from above and smeared the gangster's spit along Tom's inviting hole. Finn smiled watching Tom's hole quiver before he attacked it again. The superhero's perfect globes bounced in Finn's hands as he withdrew his tongue then re-entered Tom again. 

Finn's lips closed against Tom's hole and sucked him gently. Tom moaned through a mouthful of cock as he continued to slurp at the Peaky Blinder's weapon. Finn's cock pulsed hard within Tom's mouth, a sign of his enjoyment of both ends of the sexy superhero. The gangster pressed his face deep into Tom’s arse wiggling his face between the cheeks. He slurped hard and sucked Tom’s hole again, Finn pulled away and spat on Tom’s pink hole again. The 24-year-old raised his finger to Tom’s hole and swirled his saliva at Tom’s entrance. As Tom slid back to the top of Finn’s pole the gangster slipped his cock free of Tom’s lips, the superhero watched disappointedly as Finn’s cock disappeared from sight. The 24-year-old pulled himself up between Tom’s thick legs and moved himself to sit upright.

Tom felt Finn’s hand take him by the waist and pull him back slowly. The superhero followed Finn’s guidance, straightening up as he did. As Tom reversed he came to a stop and could feel a presence pressing at his ring. Tom took a breath and closed his eyes before allowing his weight to continue his progress south. Finn’s cock pierced its way through Tom’s ring and slid up the toned boy’s rectum. The gangster gave an appreciative groan as Tom sank into his lap, the bottom's soft skin flattened Finn's pubes whilst Tom's arse swallowed every inch of his throbbing cock. Finn’s right hand reached up to rest on Tom’s lower back as the superhero bounced into his lap. 

The bottom increased his speed hungrily, Tom’s legs pushed him along Finn’s hard stick slapping gently against the top’s lap each time he sank to the base. Tom flicked his hair out of his eyes and groaned, Finn’s hard 8 inches speared comfortably up inside him warming his chute as it closed around Finn’s hard white cock.

Tom's long groan drowned out the noise of Harrison's keys turning inside the lock. The door swung open quietly and Harrison stepped inside. Harrison reached up to take off his earphones and froze. The unmistakable sound of skin slapping skin, _[Tom's getting laid]_ he grinned.

Harrison moved carefully back to the door and turned the handle to shut the door in silence. His heart was hammering as he heard Tom groan. "Fuck, your dick is so good Finn!" _[Shit, it's Finn. Fuck. He's not gay though he was dating that girl.]_ Harrison's date hadn't gone to plan and he definitely hadn't been able to shoot a load, he could feel himself, he was rock hard. 

Harrison slowly unbuttoned his fly and reached into his white CK boxers. His hand slipped around his shaft before pulling it free. Listening intently to the sound of Tom's arse crashing into Finn's lap he began to stroke his 7.5 inch uncut cock. 

Harrison's fingers squeezed firmly around his head peeling back his foreskin slowly. Returning to the top of his shaft a mild wave of excitement shuddered through his body. "Fuck me doggy." Tom groaned, Harrison's eyes rolled wildly and then he paused, _[breath quietly]_ his mind hissed. The skin slapping stopped and Harrison could hear the two of them repositioning. 

Finn took hold of Tom's toned hips, the top's fingertips squeezing tightly against the superhero's muscles as he slammed forward. Finn's shaft felt so good burying itself 8 inches deep into Tom's tight belly. The warmth of Tom's inviting hole drove Finn nuts, his head tingled ramming against the bottom's prostate. Tom's moaning was no help, each time the top's crotch rapped against Tom's perfect peaches the bottom sighed and moaned encouragingly, begging for it deeper, harder, faster!

Harrison edged forward again stealing the chance for a peak as he stroked himself. Tom's dark hair bounced up and down whilst his body moved forward and backwards then the filled out, tanned frame of Finn crashing into him came into view. "Fuck yes!" Finn growled, Harrison could only beat himself faster, the feeling of silky strands of precum clung to his fingers. 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. _[Shit, shit, shit!]_ Harrison dropped his cock and scrambled into his pocket for his phone then looked back towards the door in fright. "Harrison, is that you?" Tom called. Harrison peered into the room, they had stopped but they hadn't divided. "Err yeah." Harrison admitted.

Tom glanced up at Finn who shrugged his shoulders, _[I'm finishing this shit!]_ Finn thought selfishly. Tom squinted through the crack in the door, as Harrison moved into view. "Sup buddy, is that your cock!" Tom's voice switched from embarrassment to surprise in a heartbeat. Words failed Harrison, Tom peered into the darkness before looking back at Finn who seemed to nod. “Ozzie, get in here now for fuck sake.” Tom demanded followed by a long groan as Finn slid his length deep into Tom’s hole again. 

Harrison crept into the light, his hard cock pointing directly ahead of him. Tom smiled at him, “come here and shut me up.” Harrison took a deep breath and walked around in front of Tom who opened wide. Harrison’s cock was 8 inches and uncut, before he placed it between Tom’s lips Harrison peeled back his foreskin. Harrison’s head was pink, swollen and shiny with his precum.

Tom felt Harrison’s slick cock land on his tongue and he closed his lips around Harrison’s head. A deep sigh from Harrison was Finn’s cue to grip Tom tightly, pull back and slam the length of his cock hard into Tom’s arse cheeks. The bottom bounced forward along Harrison’s pole, his pursed lips gripping tightly against his best mate’s shaft. Harrison threw his head back and grinned, his slick head tingled inside Tom’s mouth whilst his heavy balls churned with excitement.

Behind Tom, Finn growled squeezing the superhero’s hips and pulling Tom’s arse hard into his crotch. Harrison’s eyes travelled down Tom’s body and up at Finn, the gangster caught his eye giving him a wink as he slammed his cock into Tom’s hole. Tom's hard cock bounced up and down into his abs with every pound of his tight arse. Finn felt amazing inside him, whilst Harrison tasted delicious. Tom had never loved cock more than this very moment, double stuffed by two sexy studs. The superhero's free hand pushed his soft hair from his eyes and he gazed up Harrison's tight body. His flatmate was twinkishly smooth with the tightest abs and small, light brown nipples. _[Shoot your load in me!]_ Tom's mind demanded as his tongue lapped up more delicious precum flowing from his mate's slit. 

Finn’s eyes were pointed straight down below him as he slammed his cock into Tom. The superhero’s beautifully smooth and peachy cheeks rippled every time Finn’s firm crotch thudded against them. Finn’s arms pulled Tom back into him, the gangster’s toned biceps bulging with intensity as he felt himself move on to his final approach. The top’s eyes surveyed Tom’s silky smooth back, the way Tom’s shoulder blades twitched with excitement every time Finn’s cock pushed forward to his hilt.

Tom groaned through a mouth full of Harrison, his flatmate’s cock pressed against the back of his throat whilst behind him, Finn bumped and buffeted him rhythmically. The excited bottom’s hard cock bobbed below him, slapping against his smooth abs each time Finn’s weight crashed into his juicy cheeks. Tom could feel a strand of his own precum smeared against his torso and hanging down to his sticky bellend. His flatmate’s throbbing, flowing head kept Tom’s hopes up, if he could hang on, he would soon get his reward.

Tom’s persistence was rewarded moments later when Harrison took a sharp intake of breath then groaned, throwing his head back and breathing heavily. Tom’s eyes travelled up Harrison’s smooth chest, the 23-year-old’s sun-kissed abs tensed as he resisted the urge to choke Tom with his exploding cock. Harrison’s balls were not as kind, his load left his hairy blonde balls with the velocity of a young man who hadn’t cum in a few days. Tom’s final warning came as he felt Harrison’s shaft increase in size and his thick load began to coat the inside of Tom’s warm mouth. Tom’s mind was made up before his best friend began to shoot and as Harrison’s seed filled his throat, Tom’s oesophagus opened willingly allowing the warm thick salty cum to flow down into his belly. Harrison moaned again, the orgasm gripped his whole body shuddering through his frame exiting through his pulsing head. More thick jizz flooded Tom’s mouth, the superhero’s throat working hard to force every drop of his friend’s cum down. Harrison felt like his orgasm lasted for minutes as his hairy balls rocked into Tom’s chin, thankfully after 15 seconds of furious swallowing Tom’s mouth was empty except for Harrison’s satisfied cock rubbing against his lips and finally falling free from his friend’s thin lips.

Finn watched Harrison’s orgam and felt himself struggling to contain his own excitement. Harrison’s orgasm looked enjoyable, and whilst Tom’s mouth was a pleasing hole to fill, Tom’s arse was an incredible hole to fill. The 24-year-old cursed the heavens above him as the united pair moved in synergy satisfied by each other’s firm body connecting with the other.

Harrison felt so grateful to Tom, his conscience told him he had to give something back. The blonde moved around to the side of his bouncing flatmate and reached out to take Tom’s cock. “Oh fuck.” Tom whined as Harrison’s fist closed around his already slick, swollen head. Finn’s cock already had Tom on the edge of glory but Harrison’s tight grip took the whole experience to a new level, who would cum first Finn or Tom? The race was on.

Finn's hard cock buried itself deep within Tom's warm belly and the 23-year-old’s weeping cock throbbed in Harrison's fist. Harrison felt his flatmate’s cock swell then the muscles began to spasm in his hand forcing a long celebratory moan of joy from Tom. His hard cock began to shoot the load he had been creating since the morning. Harrison continued to pump rapidly as Tom’s cock tensed within his hand and Harrison's blue eyes witnessed the thin cream launching itself from Tom's hose across the pastel blue sheets below them. Long ropes of Tom's thin white cum sprayed across the duvet pooling together in a sticky puddle as Harrison emptied his flatmate’s balls. 

At the height of Tom's orgasm, the biggest blast shot a load of hot jizz a metre ahead of Tom who groaned, overcome by the excitement controlling his senses. Tom's hole contracted around Finn's bare cock which was already struggling to contain itself. "You dirty fucking slut." Finn swore unwittingly as balls began to empty. "Ahhh shit." Tom agreed in response to the hot cream entering his tight rectum. 

Finn's hairy balls emptied inside Tom's belly, filling the superhero from the opposite side. The second load of the evening entered Tom from behind him as his own load had desisted. With Tom's smooth nuts now empty and Harrison's fist now slowly moving up and down his softening shaft Tom quickly scanned the scene below him before flicking his head around to look at Finn. The top smiled back at Tom as he grunted slamming the full length of his long cock hard into the 23-year-old’s cheeks and held himself there. The last two shots pulsed out of Finn, his cock pulsing joyously squirting his seed into Tom's dark belly.

Harrison stepped back and straightened up, looking over his hand which was covered in Tom's shiny cum. The scene in front of him made Harrison smile, Tom and Finn remained interlocked panting, more so from Finn who had given Tom's arse the seeing to the sexy bottom had been craving. Tom waited patiently whilst Finn regained his composure and after a minute of filling his lungs with as much oxygen as he could, Finn slowly pulled his softening cock free from Tom's ring. Harrison watched with interest as Tom winced, the bottom's ring closed trapping Finn's juice inside him, the gangster falling back to conserve a bit more energy.

Full and free, Tom stood up gingerly and turned to look at his sheets. "Ergh, I'll change the sheets later." He groaned, glancing up to Harrison and breaking into a smile. "Better night than you expected." He winked to Harrison who blushed, "yeah, sorry." Harrison replied avoiding Tom's eyes. "Ha, like I care. Now I have a really good story for my best man's speech, _The day Harrison fucked my face._ " Tom grinned holding his arms up mimicking a headline. "I hope I'm included in those credits!" Finn interjected, breathing deeply in the bed, Tom and Harrison glanced at each other and chuckled.

“Right you lazy shit, get up and let's have another beer.” Tom demanded kicking the prone Finn as he lay exhausted on the bed. Finn dragged himself up and grabbed his clothes. Tom pulled on his jeans while Harrison led the way heading to the fridge to grab a few cans. Harrison placed three cans down on the table as the other two entered the kitchen and sat on the stools.

“What happened with you and the lady?” Finn started opening his can of beer. Tom started the rounds of cheers, “Ahhh, she just wasn’t that interesting. Then about 10 minutes into the date she started talking about you and how amazing you are, so it was obvious she was more into you than me.” Harrison explained nodding towards Tom. “Ahhh shit, I’m sorry man.” Tom frowned apologetically, “Nonsense mate. She knew what she was after, money and pictures with Tom fucking Holland. Fuck her, that’s my life not hers.” Harrison grinned. “Hear hear!” Finn called raising his glass. “And, then you got me off afterwards, so I can’t have any complaints.” Harrison finished, “Hear hear!!!” Finn called again. Tom blushed, “well you’re more than welcome mate.” he smiled. “To bezzie mates!” Finn called raising his can once more. “To bezzie mates.” Tom and Harrison responded in unison, smiling as they sipped their beers well into the night.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
